Say Goodnight but No Goodbyes
by SuperFan3
Summary: This is a tag fic to Route 666. This is a missing scene One Shot to the night after they solved the mystery. This is AU speculation of what could have been from that time.


This is a tag fic to Route666, hope you like it. It was a long time in the making.

**Tag to Route 666 – the missing night after the hunt  
Rated Mature  
Say Good Night but No Goodbye's**

After Dean and Sam had gotten rid of the ghost truck Dean wanted to go see Cassie that night.  
He smiled to himself when he spoke to Cassie after they finished the hunt on the phone.  
"That is great that it's over," Cassie said with a smile in her voice, she wasn't certain how to ask Dean to come over to see here. She wanted him to know how much she had missed him but didn't' want to come off as too forward since she already had a habit of blurring that line with him.  
"Yes, the job is done," Dean said in a business like tone as he tried to convince himself he didn't love Cassie or even want to see her again, it was all just another hunt.  
Sam laughed in the background, as he nudged Dean and shook his head.  
"Come on Dude, you know you are going over there," Sam whispered.  
Dean was quiet when he saw the hotel up ahead. "So I will say good bye tomorrow?"  
Cassie interrupted, "Get your butt over her Dean Winchester," she commanded though the laughter was in her voice.  
Screw being subtle she needed him with her while he was around, she thought. It wasn't just sex she told herself she really missed his presence when he had gone away. Though it had been her fault and the fact that he had a mission at the time she had pushed him out the door. She bit her lip as she remembered how she called him crazy. The look on his face would always haunt her; she never understood how she made it through that horrible day. She loved him so much she had been afraid to let him deeper into her soul. She didn't leave the bed for three days after that. She had lamented until the roommates had an intervention to get her own her feet again. She shook her head as she wanted to forget the bad time.  
"If you say so," Dean replied with a smirk that no one could see in the dimly lit car, as he finally smiled then blushed as Sam raised his eyebrows at him.  
"You are so p**sy whipped," Sam said after Dean closed the phone.  
"Get out of the car, Sammy," he said with a new smirk, "I'll see you tomorrow," he added as Sam laughed on his way to the hotel room alone.

Sam was safely back at the motel after giving Dean a hard time about his trek to see Cassie. Dean smiled at the thought of his brother teasing him before he dropped him off. So what if he loved Cassie, they all knew only so much could be done about it and be honest.  
Cassie waited for him in her old room upstairs at her mothers. She heard when the Impala pulled up she ran to the window as she watched though Dean waited a few moments to get out of the car. He was hoping Cassie's mother wouldn't wake up while he visited. Cassie had said her mother was a sound sleeper and that since the master bedroom was down stairs on the other side of the house it would be fine.

Dean was unsure as to why he was nervous. No he wasn't unsure as not familiar with the territory that involved him loving a woman. Or as Sam had been surprised to hear, _"You dated someone for more than one night."_ Dean had not only dated Cassie he had loved her the way he had loved no one else in his life. Her not believing his explanation of what he did for a living had hit him hard. It was as though karma had bitten him in the butt. All the times he had lied to woman came and shattered his little bit of hope. _You reap what you sow._

He considered that maybe his unease, could have been because of Cassie had insisted they should be done with excuses. Dean thought of that as he went toward the house where Cassie opened the door. She wore a black silk short robe and he saw it first thing as she opened the door quietly. He smirked for her showing off his dimples to full advantage before he kissed her mouth.

The last time he had been with a girl at her parent's home he had been fifteen. Her name was Misty and she had developed early, Dean always like those early bloomers. Truth be told, he loved to touch the perky nipples from the time he knew what they were. Misty had long red hair and pale skin but she was sweet and a cutie, with nipples that showed right through her blouses. Misty parents had been clueless and though he had lost his virginity a year before but he was happy to assist Misty in losing hers. It had been an interesting night since Misty caught on fast and her bouncy boobs had tantalized him. Early bloomers, fast learners neither had anything to do with Cassie, he needed to focus.

They were quiet as he followed her upstairs. Cassie closed the door to her bedroom when they arrived, before she said anything.  
"Thanks for helping us out Dean; I know you didn't have to," she said with tentative look on her face  
Dean led her to the bed where he pulled her into his lap and kissed her until she was breathless. Their tongues warred and danced with one another as their bodies filled with passion. He awakened Cassie from the moment she saw the Impala but him in her arms took her to a whole new level. Her heart didn't know whether to be happy or sad but her mind wanted him to stay as long as possible with her.  
"I wanted you safe," he said when they finally pulled apart.  
She bit her lip as she removed the robe to show off her black silk chemise that barely covered her butt in the back and was low in the front with ties at the neck like a halter.  
She felt naughty to meet him all ready for sex unlike so many times before when it had been spontaneous. It was all new for them but it was perfect Dean thought. He pulled her into his arms again his hands roamed all over the soft material. He tried not to moan but he was excited at the thought of being with Cassie again. He could feel her nipples pebble under the short gown and it turned him on.  
"Cassie you sure this is going to be okay?" he asked with a nervous smile.  
Cassie smiled, "It's fine Dean I'm a grown up you know," she said while he undid his pants so they fell to the floor with his boxers.  
He took off his tee shirt before she pushed him on the bed with a small laugh. Dean was all for it. He knew how to be quiet if the need arose. She straddled him and his hands roamed under her lingerie.  
"This is nice, is it new?"he asked, conversationally, he wanted to believe it was for his eyes only even though they hadn't seen each other in a couple of years.  
Cassie raised her eyebrows as she ignored his question while she kissed his neck, then his chest as she absorbed the feelings he evoked in her. His hands roamed her back, ass and thighs of their own accord he longed for it to go on forever. He didn't want to leave her again, not ever. He could never say that and he knew it from the start.  
She worked him into a frenzy, he pushed her on her back when she least expected it, slid inside her overly wet slit and found his most perfect home while she sighed into his neck with satisfaction. He kissed her willing lips before she opened her mouth to let his talented tongue inside.  
"Mmmmm," was all she could say as he adored her body with his own.  
How could she have let him go when she only wanted him to stay then and now? She asked herself.  
"Cassie," he said soft as a prayer.  
She bit her lip as she arched into him while the first ripples washed over her.  
They fought for dominance while the passion built inside of them until they finally both went over the edge, sweaty and exhausted from the thrill of it all. Dean pulled her close to his side when they were done, then the lovers fell fast asleep in one another's arms.

Downstairs, Mrs. Robinson looked outside to see Dean's car in the driveway. She could only smile she was well aware that her daughter liked the young man. It had been obvious from the moment he was introduced. At least they would be safe with a ghost hunter among them, even if it was only for the night. She went back to bed with a smile on her face. Cassie had let her know that the Winchesters had taken care of the problem with the truck so all was well.

The next morning, the sunlight came in through the curtains to awaken Dean who lie cuddled in Cassie's embrace. He looked down at her as her long lashes kissed her brown cheeks. He tried not to sigh loudly but it happened none the less. It hit him again that getting up would mean he had to leave her again.  
Cassie opened her chestnut colored eyes to look into his face. She smiled at him before she leaned up to kiss his lips before she straddled him again. He looked up at her and moved his hand over her face. He touched her eyelids, nose, and lips gently before he pressed his lips against hers gently and tentatively.  
"We can do this all day, but I will still have to leave in the end," he said in what could have been considered calm but it was far from it, before she laid her head against his.  
She nodded against his chest, "I know."  
The room was quiet for long moments as they considered that they had no options. Dean had to leave and Cassie had to stay. The tears were on her cheeks before she realized it had happened. She turned away from his chest.  
"What?"  
He looked down into her face.  
"Nothing."  
He moved to tilt her face back up to his. He stared for long moments into her eyes.  
"I will come back you know."  
Cassie swallowed as she nodded and touched his hand on her chin.  
"Yeah I want you to Dean very much. We can do this right? I love you, you know?"  
"Hell yeah, I'm the best thing that ever happened to you," he said before he kissed her lips again then flipped her own her back for the last round of sex.  
Slow and easy was the order of the morning, both were afraid without saying it that it could be the last time ever for them to be together in any way.  
Cassie feared something would happen to Dean to keep him from returning and decided in her mind maybe she should try to let go. Dean wanted to be normal to love his woman but his life demanded his full attention. His job demanded his life.

The walk to the car that afternoon was hard like going to the gas chamber. They were together but mentally apart. Both had to choose a plan to make the other more comfortable and accepting of the necessary goodbyes. Cassie chose to let go with heartfelt hope that he would return. Dean chose hope that he would be able to return some day.  
The look in their eyes said it all. I wish I could stay, I wish you didn't have to leave, I want to stay, I don't want you to leave, but life's not fair we will meet again and the kiss sealed the deal.

---


End file.
